When You Have Everything To Lose
by TheWhisperingVoice
Summary: "I don't understand. Why am I different? Why is it wrong? Have I done anything..?.. I must have.. Or else, it wouldn't be like this." A PewDieCry fanfic. More chapters will come.
1. When You Have Everything To lose

Pewdie's POV:

 _Monday, perfect._ I thought sarcastly as I walked to school. Ergh, a new school, actually. I lived in Sweden first, but my mom found a really good job that pays her well here, so we moved here to make it easier for her.

 _And now I have to deal with all new shit here. And talk another language. Ugh._

When I arrived at the school I decided to fix my schedule. I walked around to find the principal's office and luckly I did. I knocked on the door and a taller man opened it.

"Can I help you?" The taller man asked.

"Yeah, my name is Felix Kje-"

"Oh, you must be the new transfer student from Sweden!" He said and gestured for me to come in. I walked inside as he shut the door. I sat down in a little chair that stood by a desk. He took a seat at the other side of the desk.

"So, Felix..?" I quietly nodded for him to continue. "My name is Matt Evans." He handed me a paper that said 'Student information' .

"You just have to fill these in and then you will get your schedule." He smiled and gave me a pencil. I nodded and started. Maybe after a minute or so I was done, and I got my schedule.

"So, thank you, Felix. Hope you'll like the school." He said and waved.

"No problem, good bye ma- mr. Evans." I walked out of the office.

"Damn you swedish habit." I cursed under my breath as I looked at my shedule to see which class I had.

 _Math._ I thought and sighed. While I made my way to the classroom, I got some looks from people. Probably for the reason that I was new. I found the classroom and just as I was about to walk in, the teacher came.

"Oh, I haven't recognized you before. You must be the new student! I'm your new teacher, Victoria Parker." She held out her hand for me to shake it.

"Felix Kjellberg." I said and shook her hand. We both walked in and I saw that everyone was sitting, staring at me. They were many. I just stood there by the door and waited for the teacher to begin.

"Good morning everyone. As many of you can see, we have a new student here to join us today!" All of them stared at me, including the teacher. I cleared my throat before I speaked.

"Uhm, hi. My name is Felix Kjellberg, and i'm a transfer student from Sweden."

"Thank you Felix, you can sit.. There." She said and pointed at an empty seat in the back. I walked towards my seat and sat down. I looked at my left to see a guy with a pokerface mask on his face. He had brown oak hair and weared a green hoodie with blue jeans. He glanced at me and I quickly looked away.

 _Had I been staring? Maybe.._

I picked up a notebook and a pencil from my bag, and ripped of a bit of the paper. I took the pencil and wrote down hello on it, giving it to the guy beside me. He read it and quickly wrote down something.

 **Cry:** sup'.

 **Felix:** what's your name?

 **Cry:** Cry.

Felix raised a brow when he read it but quickly wrote down his answer.

 **Felix:** Cool. Nice to meet you.

Cry waited a little with his answer, by the way I could tell, he seemed to be shocked.

But what could I know, i can't even see his face.

 **Cry:** You seem to be cool, maybe we can hang out sometime.

My face lightened at the words.

 **Felix:** Sure, anytime :)

(Time skip, is okay. Cause we all know, that you want the gay.)

It was lunch, so Because of the reason that I didn't know where everything was, I followed others in hope that they walked to the cafeteria. Or whatever they called it. Good for me, they followed my wishes in my mind. Everyone grabbed a tray and got their food. Me, who didn't know where to sit, looked around. I noticed a white poker face sitting alone, and suddenly walked towards the table.

"Hey, again." I said, making Cry jump a little. He looked up to me.

"Oh, hey."

"Can I sit here with you?" I asked and he nodded. I sat down beside Cry to see what he was doing.

"You draw?" I asked, looked at the picture.

"Yeah, can't say i'm good at it though." He said, and continued. I didn't know exactly what he drawed, but I think it was a white little figure with a poker face, just like Crys mask. It had no arms, and the hair it had was just a little straw like thing. When he was finished he wrote Sup' Guy under it.

"Is it supposed to be you?" I asked, and took a bite out of an apple I had on my tray.

"No, it's one of my little minions who will take over the world and kill you all." He said, laughing devilishy. I laughed at his words.

This guy is something.

After a while we had to say our goodbyes because class started soon. I dumped my tray and took a look at my shedule.

English.

I made my way to the classroom and sat down on a empty seat in the back.

 _I don't think Cry is in this class. Sigh, let's just hope this won't be to boring._

Hello everyone. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. If you didn't, then don't forget to leave your hate in the reviews. Also, i'm sorry if the american school isn't exactly like this. I live in Sweden, so I don't know. But I try to learn from other fics! Also, people may not have understood what I meant by 'swedish habit'. Well good for you that i'm gonna explain it for you.

In Sweden, we don't say mrs, miss or mr. Not so polite as you guys, huh? Yeah, we just say their first name. Like, Felix, for example.

Well, I would love to continue this story, but I need to know that some people reads it. So it hangs on you guys.

Have a great day.

Good bye.


	2. Why They're Called Goldilocks n' Friends

**Cry's Pov:**

I was sitting in the cafeteria alone. Two days have passed since Felix came here. He was a really nice guy, didn't question everything.

Or judge.

There was only one problem.

Yesterday when me and Felix walked to our next class, we passed by goldilocks n' friends. Also known as Stephano (goldilocks); The leader of the group. He has golden hair that ends by his ears, wears almost 'gold colored' clothes everyday, and got this "french" accent.

Piggeh; A loud, annoying guy who doesn't take things seriously. He's got pink, short hair and ( you guessed it ) pink clothes.

And last, Mr. Chair; A quiet dude with Brown hair and a beret. He was kind of my favorite out of them, but since he was a member in the gang, nope.

Nope.

I glanced at my watch and saw that I needed to go to next period. I didn't eat anything today, so I just walked straight to class. English. When I was there I took a seat in the back, trying to block out all the noises. Meanwhile, I didn't realise that a blond boy was sneaking up behind me. Soon, hands were on my sides. Making me jump with a little yelp. Then laughter, both from me, and him.

"You little fucker." I said with a big smile. He tried to answer but soon died down in even more laughter. It wasn't even that fun. Must be the reason that we both never stoped.

"I'm gonna get revenge.." I murmured and ducked forward to tickle him. I think I used to much force, cause suddenly he lost balance and falled onto the floor. With me. On top of him. The loud 'thump' called everyones attention, and soon, people stared at us. Our chests were pressed together, and faces inches away from each other. Got me more red and embarassed. I thought about getting up, but suddenly stoped when I saw him look back at me. The sky blue eyes he had. They were so beautiful. And his pink lips that looked so soft, made me just wanna- .

 _Cry.. What. The. Fuck!?_

Realising I had spaced out, I quickly crawled of him and stood up. while he just laid there with hands under his head. People got back to their own business as I sighed.

"Well.. That was awkward.." I said and held out my hand to help him up. He didn't take it, he just said:

"Yeah, everyone knows that I am the one on top." I withdrawed my hand and softly kicked his side, but still so it would hurt a little. He yelped and held it, faking a hurt expression. I noticed a teacher ( FINALLY ) walk in, and sat down in my previous seat. Felix, noticed to, and quickly sat down beside me. I gave him a funny look, to the knowledge that it clearly was other seats nearby. He just ignored it and listened to the teacher. I though, couldn't make out what the teacher said. It was just rambling words, and thoughts spinned around in my head. _Why is he sitting with me? Does he really want to? Maybe he's just feeling bad for me.. What if he's just doing this to make me believe that we're friends? And then dump me? Well, he is friends with goldilocks.. So it wouldn't be so wierd if that happened.._

I woke up from my thoughts as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that Felix staring at my desk. Following his eyes, I saw a little note on the table.

 _Wow. Was I really so lost that I didn't notice him laying the note right before my eyes?.. Ugh, whatever._ I thought and opened it.

 **Felix:** _So, I don't know so much about you. Tell me a little bit about yourself, sir. :3_

 **Cry:** _I don't know much about you either, why don't you tell me about yourself, sir?_

 **Felix:** _Hmmm, well.. I have a dog._

 **Cry:** _Wow, such information._

I looked up to the front, deciding to pay _some_ attention to the teacher.

"So, you can pair up with whoever you want to. I want this project done in two weeks. Good luck, students." The teacher said.

 _Shit, a project? I don't even know what we're gonna do!_

"Hey Cry?" Felix said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I said, a little too quickly. _Damn, i'm spacing out waaay to much.._

"Oh, I was just wondering if-" But before he could finish his sentence, a girl with long blond hair came up to us. She gave me a glare and then turned immediately to Felix.

"Hey, new guy. You seem really cool. We can be partners on this project if you want." She said in a flirty way. _What? She's just gonna step up here and act like i'm not here?_  
I felt myself boil in anger.

 _who does she think she is?_

My face was probably red by now, thank god for the mask. Felix looked a little nervous, as if he didn't know if he should say yes, or no. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it as the girl interrupted him again.

"Yes? Alright, if you say so!" She grinned and went to hug him. **ahem** Almost went. I pulled them away from each other and gave the girl a glare which she couldn't see.

"Oh sorry girl, but you gotta find another one to be with. He, already has a partner!" I snapped at her, anger painted all over me.

"First, this 'girl' has a name! Second, well who is that partner?" She snapped back, resting her hands on her hips.

"Well, miss piggy," I said, earning a gasp from her. I pulled my arm around Felix' neck, made him bow down a little due to the fact that i'm shorter than him. " _I_ am his partner! So fuck off." I grinned. Her, walking away to her other chick-friends, leaving me alone with Felix. The successfull feeling soon faded away. Only now did I realise how much of a big deal I had made it look like. Red creeped up onto my cheeks as I waited for the blonde to say something.

"Eh, thank you Cry. I didn't really want to be with that girl." He thanked me with a smile. I though, was so embarrassed of myself that I almost couldn't answer. _Hmm, seems like he just accepts that am his partner._ Eventually a answer came out.

"Yeah, i've been in this class, chicks can really be annoying.." I said in my deep voice, looking down in embarrassement.

"Wow Cry, never heard you speak so low before. Man, I should've had you reading my bedtime stories instead of mom!" He chuckled, I, gave out a little laugh too.

"Yeah, noone's ever said that before, but thanks." I grinned. "So, what is this project about? I didn't quite liste-"

"Read this." He said, holding his phone up right in front of me. I knew this story, some old creepypasta i've read.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we like, focus on the project?" I asked, confused.

"No, it's okay. I already know what it's about. Now, read." He smiled like a kid waiting for santa claus.

"Well okay.." I said, made myself ready as I held the phone. "I hate the noises people make. They didn't use to bother much recently, something in me has changed." I read, tried to put so much character into it as possible. "You see, i've recently rejoined the workforce after finally getting my life balanced out," I continued on reading. I glanced at Felix, saw that I have his full attention. People would look at us, wondering what we were doing, but just shrugged it of. The funny thing is that, some people listened. Most the ones nearby, even though they tried to hide it. I knew by the body language, cause they didn't seem to be able to quite focus. Plus, some of those could give us some glances now and then.

"No. That was the old me. The old, neurotic, unhappy me."

"This must have freaked out some of the people around me because they eventually complained to my boss. They complained about _me_." I said with an irritating tone. More words passed by, until it got a little more 'darker'.

"-what felt like a pair of needle nose pliers. I stuck them inside my left ear, pushing through the ear canal, scrapping the sides along the way, until I felt force against the tips." Man, this story was really..

I glanced up at Felix, but he still had that same excited look on his face.

"I dropped the pliers, feeling the vibration through my feet and walked back to my desk, feeling the warm liquids run down the sides of my neck. I sat down, leaning back in my chair, crossed my legs up on my desk, and my arms behind my head. Then I just listened." I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Silence. That old familliar smile formed across my face." I finished and put down the phone. Felix started clapping, and took his phone back. He started to type again, made me sigh.

"Dude, really? Again?" I asked, looking around, people had got back to their own business.

"Yes, and you're gonna read my favorite!" He said with a grin, putting his phone right in front of my face like he had done before. "Why they're called sixes." I sighed and took the phone. This was actually my favorite, too. So I had no problem reading it.

"I want to tell you about my life and the strange things i've seen and before I do, I want you to understand that my actions in the end had reasons." I continued reading it, and now, some people didn't even try to hide that they were listening. They just watched me tell a story that they could be reading themselves. But this time, it was _me_. _They_ listened to _me_.

 _ **A/n:**_

 _Sup' friends. Or the like, 1 person who even followed this story. (omg) I realised in afterhand that I didn't have any other chapters ready... Whooopsie~_

 _BUT! I actually have another story i'm writing on, which, I think will be a little better. But I can still try to write on this story when I have time. Sooo, about the other story.. It will still be PewDieCry cause.. Why not? Yeeeeaaah. And when I post it, I will like, have some other chapters done, so it wont be loooooong delays and stuff. (Do you say delay? Sorry, i'm swedish.) Well, I don't have so much more to say... Bye._


End file.
